South Pole
by TheBlondeRecluse
Summary: What is Antarctica? To be a country it must have a population. So what is she? A divided territory? A floating hunk of ice? No one knows what to call her. She just exists. Follow the raising of Antarctica. Several characters. Rated M for language.


She couldn't remember exactly when her existence began. She couldn't remember who gave her the pelts, or who parented her,or who taught her how to survive, or even what it was like before the cold. Of course she was used to it, but the point was that there was a time before the cold. And she couldn't remember it. How could she? She was still so small. She just learned to walk when everything changed. But it was exactly this isolation that would make her forever remember everything else after that. Like the first day she saw them.

The air was lighter. As she woke up and smelt the air, the toddler looker around the walls of the cave den she called home. Enough light was coming through the entrance for her to see. The blizzard was over. She moved away from the leopard seals, glancing at the sleeping forms of her caretakers making sure they were still asleep and headed toward the entrance to the cave. As she reached outside she stretched having been curled up with the two seal pups for who knows how long. If she was luck, she might be find the flock of penguins and chase 'em around. The thought made her smile.

Then she heard something. It was loud and frightening and obnoxious, and the toddler didn't know what it was. Then as soon as it started, it was over. She felt jittery. Her mind raced with panic and confusion. She started to hear the pups back in the cave waking up. Looking back and forth from the cave and the comfort of her surrogate mother and siblings, then to the desolate white of the fresh snow where the mystery noise had come from. She then trotted off toward the sound.

To her running as fast as she could on her short legs in the snow was a lot like the penguins waddling around endlessly. Noticing that, she did as she had learned from the penguins, and slid on her belly doubling her speed down the small slopes. As she slid she felt as though something was going to happen. She could feel it in her stomach. Of maybe it was just because she was sliding on rough snow. Suddenly another sound blew her concentration, sending her tumbling over a steeper slope and rolling down the hill. When she finally stopped, she heard the soft noise closer and popped her head out of the snow. Her eyes widened and she skurried behind the closest hunk of ice that could hid herself. Up ahead was a large dark angular mass floating in the water. The toddler stared in awe at the mass, and the two legged creature that came off of it. That looked just like her.

* * *

><p>"America, you git! Don't just run off, you are going to get lost!" England scolded.<p>

"Ahahaha! Were surrounded by ice England! So chill out, I'm not gonna get lost!" America said as he excitedly romped through the snow of the biggest landmass (Or icemass) there was. Still ripe and unexplored, it made him excited just thinking about it. Who knew what there was to discover? All ice and nothin' else? There had to be aliens! America thought with delight, but something caught his eye. Something moved in the distance and hid behind a large hunk of ice.

"Hey England? Dude, I thought you said there wasn't any inhabitants here?" America called up to England. The brit poked his head over the side of the ship to his younger brother bellow. The boy was clad in thick red white and blue snow gear. Getting him on the ship in the first place had been an ordeal, as he didn't want to leave his aviator jacket behind when they headed for colder weather. He finally compromised by wearing his leather aviator hat and goggles instead of something warmer. It was a wonder why that brain of his didn't freeze to death.

"What are you going on about now?"

"I...it's nothing." He concluded.

"Well, get back on the ship the so I don't have to call down to you then." The brit scoffed. America gave an over exaggerated groan, and slumped forward.

"Fine…" He said and begrudgingly got back on the ship.

Once there he glanced over the rails in the direction of what he had saw. He couldn't tell what it was, but there was definitely something hiding in the ice. Maybe an alien! But by the time America would be able to reach that distance it could easily have already left. Shaking it off he turned to head below deck. It had been a long voyage, as France would call it, and as much as he wanted to stretch his legs, deep down he knew England was right. He didn't know the area, and it could easily be dangerous, even if it was just a bunch of snow. But then again, so was Russia, and he was certainly dangerous. A chill ran down America's spine at the thought of him. He frowned, though as Norway passed him in the halls it looked more like a pout. The cold war was affecting him more than he thought it would.

"Ah! There you are America!" A delighted french accent called. America spun around on his heels to see France coming halfway out from a doorway.

"Yo France what's up? Ahaha." American chuckled.

"Belgium, is making waffles. I thought you may wish to partake." With that any thought of the cold war had vanished because something far more important was on the mind. Waffles.

"OH MY GOD! Belgian waffles?! Thanks France!" America called over his shoulder as he charge through the boat. laughing like a maniac, making his way to the kitchen. France merely rolled his eyes at the antics of the young country. He was so incredibly used to that shit from him.

* * *

><p>It had been roughly two months since our ship had arrived here. In that time, compounds had been built to give researchers and scientists a livable environment during their stays. Many countries had arrived and staked claim of territories all around the desolate block of ice. Just on that one ship alone America had come with, England and his brothers, Australia, New Zealand, Belgium, and France...Canada might've been there too, but no one's completely sure… A week later America caught wind that two other ships had arrived, one carrying the soviets: Russia, Ukraine, Belarus, The Baltic Trio, Prussia, and Hungary. The other carrying Japan, China, Germany, Italy, and a few of Italy's cousins. Of course more came than that, but America stopped paying attention to England after so long. He could only take so much before cracking a joke and changing the subject.<p>

During everyone's stay at different compounds, a few things happened. Everyone became interested in studying the penguins, as how they survived in nothing but ice, in large numbers no less, was a mystery in itself. Norway became interested in the aurora borealis. America became convinced that aliens were responsible for both. And, lastly, an name was decided for this desolate land. There were no natives other than penguins, leopard seals and birds, nor were the conditions livable in the first place. There was nothing to go off for a name. America had wanted to call it Pebguinland, but it didn't stick. So, because of some similarities between Norge, and the other Norse guys, we landed on Antarctica. Weird right?

American remained in his room for the rest of the night, er-day since the sun was out for almost the whole 24 this time of year, bundled up in his bunk with the heater blasting on high. He wasn't quite ready to sleep yet, so his curtains were open letting in the light as he jotted down todays findings in his notebook. **Today, I learned that when it hasn't been snowing for a while, all that fresh power hardens up and turns into almost solid ice. This theory was proven by a failed snow angel, a snowman which converted into a iceman overnight. Fascinating. The final results were determined by the snowball test I administered on England. After constructing a snowball and administering it directly to Englands face, the snowball, instead of exploding into smaller pieces remained as one on collision. The results of England falling on the ground, and the roar of laughter from France was proof enough. I was in fact playing with ice...Also one of my scientists discovered live bacterias, but what's really as important as the bandage covering Englands forehead.**

America stopped writing. Something was wrong…America looked up. Out the window, staring in at him was a grey furry...Thing. That's one more thing that happened since they started studying here. A mysterious figure kept appearing and disappearing around the compounds, but before anyone could try and capture it, gone. Disappeared into the snow. America was sure of two things. One, it was definitely a yeti in cahoots with the aliens, because how else could it survive here? And two, when he captured it and saved everyone, he'd totally be the hero. Springing into action as the yeti scurried away from the window, America bolted out of his room and started charging across the compound toward the exit, knocking Norway on his ass in the process.

"America, where are you-?"

"THE YETIS BACK!" He yelled and threw open the door to the cold wind. It had started snowing again, it was going to get dark from a storm soon. America quickly spotted the barely noticeable creature making it's get away in the snow, and took off running after it.

"Wait I come in peace!" He yelled.

"Hold on you git! You're going to get lost and-" The door was slammed shut.

"Do not worry England, he'll figure out he is not wearing pants and turn back before anything happens." Sure enough, with a long face American returned through the doors of the research station.

"...I lost it in the snow…"

"America there are no such things as yeti's" England scolded. The idea of such a creature existing was insulting to the fairies and green mint bunnies everywhere.

"Aw don't say that dude, there is too!"

"We all have seen it." France added.

"See!" America yelled.

"It was three feet tall! There's no way it could be a yeti you fools!" England yelled getting annoyed.

"There's a pack of pigmy yeti's being controlled by an alien over lord out here and I know it! And once I rescue them and us, I'll be the hero!" America proclaimed, then trotted off with that ear to ear smile of his. Norway rolled his eyes as he entered the room.

"So there was another sighting I presume?" He asked, in his cool tone.

"Ah, yes it seems there has been another, though how many of them from America are true or wolf cries, it is hard to tell." France sighed. Ever since day one on this iceberg they've been seeing the small furry figure on and off, braving closer and closer with each visit. Yet, no ones been able to catch it yet. It was starting to get sort of creepy.

"Should we inform the others?" Norway asked. France and England looked at each other, for a moment, then both nodded.

"Yes, yes, ring them up." England waved off.

* * *

><p>"Damn, It's even colder here than it is at Russia's!" Prussia cursed.<p>

Prussia lightly held his thickly gloved hand over the small spot in his jacket where a little yellow bird was presently bundled. He hadn't even realized the bird had followed him to this region until it had nearly frozen to death. But no amount of awesomely tiny and adorable scarfs and pairs of ear muffs was enough to keep the small bird warm, so Prussia had taken upon himself to keep the awesome little bird warm.

But it was still freezing here. The cold at Russias wasn't that bad, and he could stand it. It just reminded Prussia of his awesome youth. But for some reason, being here was so much worse. But, at least he wasn't the only one Russia drug gown here. With him in this small soviet research shack was: The baltic three, Russia's sisters, and Hungary. Not, the best crowd, but if he plays his cards right, he might be able to see West. That'd make the cold worth it. Suddenly a knock on the door got the germans attention. Prussia barely turned his head before whoever was knocking spoke,

"Prussia! Open this door! I know you are in there!" Belarus screeched from the other side. With a sigh, Prussia got off his bed and opened the door. Better not keep _her_ waiting. Russias already had to replace three of his doors because of her.

"What is it?" Prussia asked.

"Big brother wants everyone in the lounge." She said in that monotone, yet menacing way of hers.

"So what? Why should the awesomeness that is me, go?"

"Because big brother will be returning from spying on America, and would be happy if everyone was in there waiting for his return and that includes _You!_"

"Oh so _thats _what this is about. He didn't say he wanted us in there, _you _want us in there for him." Prussia laughed. Belarus snorted.

"Prussia, you will be in there!" This is great.

"And why is that?" I should only piss her off a little more, then I'll call it quits.

"The fire is lit in the lounge."

"Tempting…"

"Because I'll break every bone in your body if you are not present!"

"...Alright, lets go."

* * *

><p>These strange structures brought by the other two legged creatures were mesmerizing to say the least. They were made of a hard substance she hadn't seen before, and were a much darker color. It wasn't ice, she knew that much. She went to go look at them whenever she could without getting caught, but today her curiosity had gotten the best of her. One of them had spotted her and tried to chase her. She had gotten away only because the snow had picked up, and it started to get dark. Not good. At this rate a full blown blizzard would break out before she was halfway back to her den.<p>

She stumbled around in the snow for what seemed like hours. Her pelts were worn and and she was starting to get cold from snow clinging to it. This was why she never went out when it snowed. The small girl was starting to get worried she'd freeze before she made it back to her den when she bumped into something. Stepping back she realized there was something big in front of her that she hadn't been able to see before. As her eyes trailed up whatever it was her gut wrenched when it moved and looked down at her. It was another one of those two legged creatures. Eyes wide she tried to back up but fell over. Before she could move It grabbed her by the ankle and hoisted her up to it's head. It's eyes were a shade of color she had only seen in the aurora borealis and it's mouth was curled in a way that for some reason frightened her yet didn't seem hostile.

"Oh~ What have I here?"


End file.
